


Daddy's Girl

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [11]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck goes out of town leaving Raleigh and Keegan at home with each other. Raleigh gets to spend the time with his daughter that he doesn't usually get to, in the form of playing with hair.</p><p>Inspired a lot by Charlie Hunnam's long hair from Sons of Anarchy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This was in the making and then waverunner commented asking if I was going to do any Raleigh and Keegan bonding moments and it snowballed from there. I hope you're happy, waverunner! :)
> 
> Hooray for Charlie Hunnam's long hair in SoA for being a huge inspiration!
> 
> Also shout out to my Dad for letting me play with his hair when I was a kid. It's one of my favorite moments with him, it's the reason I wrote Raleigh and Keegan bonding this way. So, go Dad! :)
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

Herc was sick and Chuck had gone to spend time with him and make sure his old man didn’t die. Herc argued with his son that he wasn’t going to die and for the billionth time to not call him that. Raleigh had finished his project at work and was given a few days off, allowing him to take care of Keegan who was on a break from school.

Raleigh and Keegan spent their days together, Raleigh realized that he was jealous of Chuck in a way. He got to spend time like this with Keegan all the time while Raleigh worked. Granted Raleigh and Keegan were bonding over cooking which was something that Chuck was pretty much shit at.

So far, Chuck had been gone for five days and thought that he’d be gone for at least another two days.

“I want to do your hair, Daddy.” Keegan stated the morning of the fifth day while the two were making breakfast.

Raleigh looked at her with a questioning glance. What did she mean by ‘do his hair?’ Was Raleigh supposed to be worried. Raleigh subconsciously raised a hand up to touch his hair that had grown longer, it was to his shoulder and he was contemplating cutting it short but Chuck had told him that he liked it. Chuck made a good argument for why he should keep the long hair one night when Keegan was staying with Herc, so Raleigh had kept it.

“Should I be afraid to ask what that involves, Keegs?” Raleigh asked cautiously. Keegan beamed a mischievous grin she’d learned from Chuck and Raleigh instantly became frightened.

“It won’t be bad, I promise.” Keegan said sweetly, pulling out the puppy dog eyes.

“Fine, but no scissors or permanent changes to my hair. Okay, Keegan?” Raleigh sighed, caving into his daughter’s request.

“Of course, Daddy!” She chirped and ran towards her bedroom.

Raleigh followed behind her and made it to her door just as she was leaving her room, carrying her hair accessory box, a brush and comb. She pointed to the living room with her head.

“Sit on the floor in front of the couch, Daddy.” She ordered as she set her supplies on the couch, sitting next to them while Raleigh sat in front of her.

Turns out Raleigh didn’t really need to be afraid, it seemed as if she was just putting clips in his hair. That is until he felt some pulling.

“Keegan, don’t pull on my hair.” He said.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to. I’m trying to braid your hair and it’s a bit tangled.” She said, running a comb through his hair. He sighed and let his daughter go about braiding his hair. 

There were worse things she could do than braiding. She could be cutting it or dying. Really, Raleigh was lucky it was just braids. Of course, when he said ‘braids’ he meant plural because Keegan gave him four braids and was putting clips and bows all over the place.

They had music playing in the background while talking as Raleigh relinquished control of his hair to his daughter. Of course they didn’t hear the door opening and closing.

Chuck was about to call out when he saw Keegan on the couch and Raleigh’s voice coming from the floor.

“I don’t know Keegs, not sure if butterflies are my thing.” Raleigh said to their daughter. Chuck’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Chuck quietly made his way to the couch and no, the sight he saw did not make him tear up a little bit. Nope, not at all. His heart wasn’t swelling or anything. Anyone saying anything different is spreading slander. Chuck was not emotional over the fact that his husband was sitting on their living room floor while their daughter was playing with his hair. Nope, not at all.

“Fine. We’ll go with the flower. Blue or purple?” Keegan asked holding out the barrettes for Raleigh to see.

“Blue. They’ll go well with his eyes.” Chuck spoke up.

“Good choice, Papa.” Keegan replied, engrossed in putting the barrette in.

Then suddenly she and Raleigh spun around, Chuck grinning when both heads in front of him whipped around to see him.

“Papa! You’re home!” Keegan cheered excitedly, reaching for him over the back of the couch. Chuck picked her up as Raleigh stood up and made his way to Chuck.

“Hey, I didn’t think you were going to be back for at least another two days?” Raleigh asked, giving Chuck a kiss.

“The old man kicked me out. Stubborn bastard.” Chuck grumbled. He eyed Raleigh up and down, taking in the sight of Raleigh’s hair and grinning widely.

“Well don’t you look handsome. Good job, Keegs.” Chuck smirked and kissed his daughter’s cheek.

“Thanks Papa!” Keegan smiled and tried to jump down.

“I’m not done yet though.” She said and pointed for Raleigh to sit back down. Seeing as she had both of them wrapped around her finger, Raleigh sat down in front of her, Chuck sitting down in between Raleigh’s legs, resting his back against Raleigh’s chest.

“You’re so whipped.” Chuck murmured to Raleigh.

“It could always be worse.” Raleigh said. Chuck knew what he meant, he meant that it could be worse as in they could have no Keegan, no family. The two would gladly be whipped if it meant having Keegan in their lives.

“I never said it was a bad thing.” Chuck said and turned to kiss Raleigh.

“No kissing while I’m doing Daddy’s hair! I am a professional and I am trying to work! I need to concentrate!” Keegan spoke up fixing both her parents with a look that said she meant business.

“Yes ma’am.” Raleigh replied as Chuck laughed and resumed his back to chest position with Raleigh.

“So other than getting your hair done by our talented daughter, what else have you two been up to while I was away?” Chuck asked.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Raleigh said as Keegan launched into a full explanation of everything Raleigh and Keegan had done while Chuck was gone, all the while continuing to add clips and barrettes and bows to Raleigh’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> I may end up writing more Raleigh and Keegan moments, I don't think this will be the only one. I just find it easier writing Keegan and Chuck but you can't improve if you don't challenge yourself.
> 
> Have a tumblr? Go follow me at: thefandomshavethetardis.tumblr.com. Also feel free to let me know if there's something you'd like to see and I'll try and write it. 
> 
> Thank you all for the support! <3


End file.
